shaperaversefandomcom-20200215-history
Finale (Weird West Cabaret)
"Finale" is the thirteenth track of Miss Helen's Weird West Cabaret. Performers Lauren Osborn as "Miss Helen" Psyche Chimere as "Han-Mi" Paul Shapera as "Hank" Rhys Owen as "Henry" Lyrics HELEN: I built this show from ground on up Worked so hard to make it run Stressed each week from opening to encore A theater troupe back a long while Had came through town, made Shira smile It made her stick around a while more The story behind all these shows You'd think I'd be the one to know But standing here there's nothing I recall But if you question what is true The carnival will come for you The show must go on, keeps you from the fall HAN-MI: The play itself is lulling us to sleep and Something here manipulates and schemes All's not as it seems It pulls upon our strings We're wandering up here lost within a dream HELEN: Speak to us Will someone out there speak to us Are we alone here? Lost up here upon a stage Alone inside an unwatched play If someone out there's left to trust Speak to us HENRY: I've studied back behind the stage There are no doors, no patent ways You exit the left wing and then You'll walk out through the right again A maze made For a beast to cage Perhaps it's me this trap must chain We must be careful, not allow This trap to let the beast come out We should ignore keep on somehow The show must just go on right now HELEN: The carnival it comes for you If we question what is true I don't like when I don't know what to do HAN-MI: No, you both have memories that Keep you from breaking out this trap I say we stop the show until someone comes to HAN-MI: Speak to us Will someone out there speak to us? Are we alone here? Lost up here upon a stage Alone inside an unwatched play If someone out there's left to trust Speak to us HANK: I never saw a mountain I never saw a sky I never saw a sight That looks quite you look tonight HAN-MI: Hank, you must have loved her Your precious werewolf girl HANK: I do HAN-MI: Look at me closely You can see that I'm not her HANK: (spoken) Han-Mi, the delectable scourge which must be removed from this town! HELEN: (spoken) Aaand we're back! HAN-MI: (spoken) Who wouldn't miss this? HANK: But I want you I want you just one time HAN-MI: You never saw a mountain You never saw a sky HANK: I never saw a sight That looks quite like you are tonight just make it stop Just make it halt I think my minds not well HAN-MI: Hank, it's not your fault HANK: There are times I think She was all that's real In a world where threads of fate are spun on catherine wheels They say when you break There's a place you belong HAN-MI: I've been living like this for a while, holding on HANK: Is nothing left real to you? Nothing real any more? HAN-MI: You are You are to me. I don't have much left to to cling. Though you hate me, I know 'Cause it's part of the show And I've nowhere to go The light died upon out fair lives But it rises with you on the stage I clung to just this, that one good man exists In Miss Helen's one pace from disgraced cabaret HELEN: I built this show from ground on up I've put in tears and sweat and blood Some weeks held it together by a prayer I made it 'cause I love this town And watching it come crashing down Someone will give me answers, this I swear You want my cast, then understand You'll pry them from my cold dead hands I want to speak with someone right away The show is stopped, there's no more play I’m halting this here cabaret Until someone comes up here to explain I built this show from ground on up I’ve put in tears and sweat and blood Some weeks held together by a prayer The show is stopped, there's no more play I’m halting this here cabaret Until someone comes up here to explain HENRY: We're live in a feedback plan We're caught in recursive strands We're placed a moebius cage Or else we're not awake Cages within cages HANK: I’m sorry i’m sorry I was blind I won’t play these insane mind games again I’ve had enough it's been too long that this goes on It all must stop, its all gone wrong, we will not let this carry on The show is stopped, there's no more play I'm halting this here cabaret Until some comes up here to HAN-MI: Cages within cages I’ve had enough, it's been too long that this goes on It all must stop, it's all gone wrong This show is stopped, there's no more play I’m halting this here cabaret until someone comes up here to ALL: Speak to us Speak to us Lost up here upon a stage Alone inside an unwatched play If someone out there’s left to trust Speak to us Speak to us Speak Speak Speak